tell me who you dreamed of last night!
by bibi 13ca
Summary: This is a one shot about Damon/Elena; Stefan/Caroline and Jeremy/Bonnie... You can now find the next chapters under the name "magic goes both ways"!


**N: **_ I specially dedicate this chapter to all Demon and Elena, Stefan and Caroline, Jeremy and Bonnie fans, along with the song "Cowboy Casanova"- Carrie Underwood, this song makes me think of Damon, for obvious reasons… Enjoy! _

_**I was watching him sleep. He looked so calm…He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at me.**_

"_**Hey!" he said to me.**_

"_**Good morning!" I answered.**_

"_**How long have you been staring at me?"**_

"_**Just a few minutes" I said, kissing him on the cheek. "I should get in the shower, Bonnie and Caroline will be here in an hour" I said and got up.**_

"_**I'll go check on Damon, see what he's up to, then I'll go hunting"**_

"_**Ok, I love you" I said walking towards the bathroom.**_

"_**I love you too."**_

_**An hour later, Caroline stormed into my room, screaming, followed by Bonnie that came in front of me and blew some sort of sparkly dust over my head, making me sneeze.**_

"_**What's this?" I asked.**_

"_**Magic dust" she answered, turning towards Caroline, blowing the dust on her, just like she did to me a moment ago. **_

"_**Bonnie, don't, I don't want to know!" Caroline yelled, but it was too late.**_

"_**Oh, come on Caroline, it will be fun..."**_

"_**What does it do?" I asked.**_

"_**Well, it's supposed to make you dream of your true love. I found it in an old book of my grams. I thought it will be fun to try it. There are no side effects…" Bonnie answered and threw the remaining dust over her head. "This is it, it's done" she said looking at me and Caroline. "Let's see who we are going to dream about tonight…"**_

_**ELENA'S DREAM**_

"_**I wanted you since the first time I saw you…" Damon said to me, "…but you were with my brother and I couldn't do anything about it…but now I can…"**_

_**He reached across the table and placed his hands on my cheeks, kissing me slowly, taking his time, exploring my mouth with his tongue. My knees became weak and my breath more and more accelerated. I felt my body heating up. His hands descended from my face, to my neck, my chest…touching my burning skin with the tip of his fingers. He stuck his hands under me t-shirt, pulling over my breasts. He lowered himself and started kissing my abdomen, while opening my jeans. When his mouth returned to mine, he kissed me possessively, hungrily, firmly…like he was eating me alive… I stuck my hand in his dark silky hair, looking for support, pulling him closer. I pushed my hips against his hard erection, placing myself between his legs.**_

"_**Elena…" he cried, his hands grabbing my ass, picking me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he started moving me up and down. I was kissing and biting his neck as he was blowing in my ear…**_

_**With trembling fingers, I unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it over his shoulders. Now his ridges of muscles were pressing against me, crushing my breasts. He turned around and pushed me against the wall. He left me higher…my legs were now under his underarms. He started licking my erect nipples…When he took one into his mouth; I arched my back against the wall, screaming his name in pleasure, pushing it deeper inside his mouth.**_

_**Using his supernatural speed, in a blink of an eye we were standing beside the bed. He put me on the bed and took my pants off. He did the same with his and lowered himself upon me, capturing my mouth again. He sucked my lower lip and I moaned into his mouth. His lips left my own and started their journey behind my ear, he played with my earlobe using the tip of his tongue… his hand was caressing my breasts, teasing me. I reached down, to feel his rock-hard member through his boxers.**_

"_**Yeah, baby…" he whispered in my ear. His hands ran up my things, until he reached my panties. I felt a quick tug and heard a ripping sound, and then I felt his fingers, gentile and tender, finding me, stroking me and bringing me to higher and higher levels of pleasure.**_

_**I curled my fingers in his hair and bit my lip.**_

"_**Damon…please…I…now…"**_

_**My words weren't making any sense, but somehow he knew exactly what o was saying. He looked at me, his eyes flashing devilishly.**_

"_**You want me, baby?" he seductively asked.**_

"_**Yes…"**_

"_**Say it!"**_

"_**I…want you!"**_

_**He took off his boxers and positioned the tip of his member at the entrance, teasing me even more. He entered me, slowly, deeply, but then he pulled back. He groaned with pleasure.**_

"_**Please" Was all I could utter.**_

_**He re-entered me with careful and control, filling me with each deep motion, making my body shiver.**_

_**After a few minutes, I felt my orgasm approaching. One more deep trust and my whole body convulsed, I clenched around him, wanting to feel him as close as possible. A few minutes later, I felt him explode inside me and another orgasm took possession of me…**_

_******************************end of the dream*****************************************************_

_**I woke up, breathing heavily. My body was burning; my heart was beating faster than my hamsters. I was all sweaty and shaky. The sheets were creased between my legs, my pillow on the floor…his image in my head…I could smell him, feel him on my. I licked my lips and tasted him… "Damon…" I whispered to myself "Why him?" I closed my eyes and felt back asleep, I dreamed about him again…**_

_**CARONILE'S DREAM**_

"_**Come on Stefan, admitted, I'm faster than you!" I said, watching him over my shoulder.**_

"_**You are not" he said and speed it up towards me, pushing me against a tree and razing my hands above my head.**_

"_**Hmm, now that you caught me, what are you going to do with me?" I asked him in a sweet seductive voice.**_

"_**I'm going to punish you for cheating."**_

"_**I didn't che…" the words got caught up in my throat once he started kissing my neck. His lips were barely touching my skin, but the effect was unbelievable. "Ahhh…" I cried when I felt the tip of his tongue dragging a line from behind my ear to my collar bones.**_

_**Stefan let go of my hand and placed them on my legs, lifting one and placed it around his waist. I lowered my hand ant rubbed my hand on his growing erection through his pants. A howl sound came from his throat. I took advantage of his moment of weakness and switched places. Now he was the one being pushed against the tree. I ripped his shirt off him and twined my arms around his neck.**_

"_**I told you I'm faster than you…" I uttered softly into his ear.**_

_**He put his hands on under my ass, lifting my and in a split second I felt my back hitting the tree behind me. He ripped my pants off and pushed my panties aside. He entered my on a single move, deep…**_

"_**Stefan…ahhh…Stefan…"**_

"_**That's what you get for being a bad girl!"**_

_**He started moving faster, deeper…kissing my neck, squeezing my breasts through my shirt.**_

"_**Stefan!" I cried his name in release and he followed me a few seconds after…**_

_**BONNIE'S DREAM**_

"_**Damn it!" Jeremy cursed.**_

"_**What's wrong?" I asked him from the bathroom. I applied some perfume behind my ears and on my wrists and got out.**_

"_**Paper cut…" he said and showed me his bleeding finger. I got close and grabbed his hand.**_

"_**Let me help you with that!" I said and stuck his finger into my mouth. I licked his wound a few times, and then I gently sucked his finger.**_

"_**Damn it, Bonnie…" he shouted and pulled his finger out of my mouth. He stuck his hand in the back of my head and pulled me towards him. His lips crushed mine, engaging them in a famished kiss. He was licking, biting, and sucking the tip of my tongue. He pulled back and I took advantage to breath. He started kissing my neck, my shoulders…**_

"_**We're going to…be…late…"**_

"_**I don't care…" he answered, placing his hands underneath my skirt, rolling it up. His fingers found my heating point and started rubbing his thumb on my clit.**_

_**My head was dizzy and my body was melting in his arms.**_

"_**You're all wet, baby…" he whispered. He took off his pants and let himself fall back into the chair behind him, pulling me into his lap. He started massaging my breasts through my dress. I lifted my hips just enough to pull my panties on a side and place the tip of his erection at my entrance, and then I let myself slide on it…**_

_**I started moving up and down…his hands on each side of my hips, helping me move, his mouth on my neck, placing small hot kisses on it. He curled his fingers in my hair and pulled my into a wild kiss. We both reached Nirvana in the same time, screaming each other's names…**_

_**THE NEXT DAY, AT SCHOOL**_

"_**So, did you dream about Stefan?" Bonnie asked me.**_

_**For some reason Caroline looked away.**_

"_**Yes, I did…" I lied. "Who did you dream about?" I asked Bonnie.**_

"_**A guy I don't know…" Bonnie answered.**_

"_**What about you, Caroline, Matt I suppose?"**_

"_**Yep…" she answered quickly.**_

_**I was wondering (not the only one) if the spell was real or not…**_

**N: **_I'm going to let you guys decide if the spell was real, all I want in exchange are your reviews! ___


End file.
